


Fire

by tabbystardust



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, M/M, Manip, Non-Consensual, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian finds an interesting new way to torture Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarkRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers/gifts).



> StarkRogers wrote a fic for this! Read it here: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/1654652>


End file.
